Betrayal: Friends and Lovers
by Blue Arashi
Summary: Vegeta was the one who messed up! And he left Bulma alone to raise two kids. Besides she has Goku now... so why is she so sad? Can things ever go back to the way they were? Please r
1. What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer:** This mess ain't mine…. AND YOU KNOW THIS, MAN!!!

Betrayal: Friends and Lovers 

          The sun was just starting to rise as Vegeta got out of the bed. He hurriedly gathered his clothes and kissed his lover on the cheek.

'Sorry I can't stay, but...well you know; sleep now.' He thought one of his only kind thoughts as he jumped out the window and took flight toward his destination.

*** 

"I don't know what's going on. I thought things were getting better between us." Bulma had been talking to Chichi for some time now. 

            "I mean, he was just starting to show me some affection, and now all of a sudden he doesn't even like to be around me. I just don't understand it."

          Tears were starting to well in her eyes. Chichi reached over and started to pat her hands.

          "It's all right. I promise you everything is going to be fine. Every couple goes through their problems. Goku and myself were always going through something or another, whether it was about his fighting or about Gohan. When the day was done we just ended up loving each other more. It was just another mountain we would climb together. Just give him time, I guarantee Vegeta will come around."

          "I hope so after all this time. I mean I was so used to him being mean that when he started acting nice I actually got scared. Recently though, he's been acting even worse than he did before Trunks was born… I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle things with him. If this had been Yamcha I would just guess that it was another woman, but Vegeta, why'd I pick the difficult one!

Look at me bothering you. You have your own problems. Kami, how are you. I mean you have two kids to raise by yourself."

"I'm fine, well, I'm coping. I just miss him." Bulma could see the tears starting to form in Chichi's eyes and gave her a hug.

"Well you'd better be on your way, huh." Chichi said composing herself.

"Yeah, I'd better be home when Trunks gets there. Hey, do you want Goten stay over my place tonight? You deserve a break."

"Sure why not. I'll send him over later with his stuff."

"Alright." Bulma looked at her best friend with affection. 'She's so strong.' Bulma thought as she walked to her hover car. 

'Poor girl.' Chichi was thinking as she watched Bulma drive off.

As Bulma was driving all of the possible reasons as to why Vegeta was acting crazy went through her mind. When she pulled up to CC she noticed her recently distant "husband" standing in the kitchen. Bulma put her purse down and started to walk up to him. It was a long shot but she was hoping for a kiss or a hug or something. 

"Good afternoon…" Her voice trailed off as Vegeta walked right pass her with out the slightest acknowledgement.

***

Bulma had been pacing for fifteen minutes non-stop. She kept throwing glances at the bathroom door. She had been anxiously waiting for the timer to show that the results were in, but now she was too scared to look at the test.

'Okay, on the count of three,' she started thinking, 'ichi… ni…,' she pushed the door open before she could even finish her counting. 

On the counter was the cause of her anxiety, a small piece of plastic. Her heartbeat quickened as she started to walk closer to the counter and completely came to a halt as she saw the little plus sign on the test.

"Oh Kami!" was the only thing she was able to get passed the lump in her throat. The test had proven what she feared most, she was pregnant by Vegeta again.

Normally, this would have been a good thing. Being in love and having a baby by the person that you love most. The only problem with this specific situation was that the love wasn't being returned by the child's father.

Bulma walked down stairs to wear a young Trunks and Goten was watching television.

"Come on boys, time for dinner." 

Bulma hadn't felt like trying to fix something to eat so she pulled out enough food capsules to feed three hungry Saiyajins. As Goten and Trunks finished their food and headed upstairs to Trunks' room Vegeta sauntered in. He was sweating and slightly disheveled from exercising in the gravity room.

"Fix me something to eat, Onna!" He commanded as he walked pass Bulma.

"Vegeta, wait." Bulma stopped him as he started to ascend the stairs.

"Move. I need to take a shower."

"I noticed. Vegeta we really need to ta…" Bulma's statement was cut short as Vegeta gently pushed her out of the way and continued climbing the stairs.

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant!"

He paused mid step when he heard this.

"Nani…?" He asked without looking behind him.

"You heard me."

Vegeta slowly turned to get a good look at his mate.

"You're carrying another brat."

"Your 'brat' and I would appreciate if you wouldn't refer to our children like that." 

Bulma tried to stay calm. She had gone through of years of name-calling and disrespect and now she was at the end of her rope. 

"Vegeta, I don't understand you! You were so mean to me before Trunks was born so I was used to it. Then you started to warm up to me, now all of a sudden you become colder than you were in the beginning."

Vegeta turned back around and continued on his way to the shower.

"Vegeta!! I'm sick of your shit, now you will listen to me!!" Bulma had totally lost her cool. "Now, you are going to talk to me! Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you are treating me like this? Huh?"

"'Kaasan, is everything okay?" Trunks asked from the top of the stairs, a worried expression plastered on his face. 

"Hai, baby it's okay. Just go back in your room." 

Bulma listened for Trunks' door to close before continuing.

"What the hell is going on Vegeta?" Her anger had turned to sadness as it took all of her strength to keep from crying.

At that question Vegeta started to come down the stairs, a dangerous look in his eyes as he approached her. She could feel the fear starting to rise inside of her. She took a few steps back as he got in her face. Bulma noticed his fists clenching and her feelings of fear started to mix with those of nervousness.

"So you're going to hit me now?" Before she could blink a fist flew at her head landing in the wall a few inches from her face.

Bulma watched Vegeta's back as he climbed the stairs. As soon as he disappeared from sight she let loose all of the tears she had been holding back. Her knees went weak and she let herself slide down the wall. She pulled her knees up under her chin and held herself while five years of hurt inflicted upon her by Vegeta came down her face. She let everything come out as she sat on the living room floor. 

Well…. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and tell me what you what think, is it crap, is it good, you hate the way I spell, whatever!  


	2. The Truth

A/N: Sorry about the format of the last chapter. When I originally wrote it it was correct but I guess it got messed up when I uploaded. I was upset when I saw that because that is one of my pet peeves (you will see in my bio). Well, I'll try to make sure it comes out better this time. Also, this story takes place while Goku is gone/dead.

Well, on with the story….

Bulma was looking in the full-length mirror on her bedroom door. She was starting to show quite a bit now. It had been three months since the episode with Vegeta and as time passed he became even more distant from her. They didn't even sleep in the same room anymore. 

'Why are you doing this to me?'  She thought while looking at the bulge in her stomach; the part of Vegeta that was growing inside of her. 

She needed to have another talk with Chichi. That was probably going to the only thing that would keep her sane right now. She got dressed and ran out to her car. 

Just as she parked in front of the Son residence the front door opened and Vegeta stepped out. 

'What the hell is he doing here? Is he talking to Chichi too.' Just as Bulma finished that thought Vegeta leaned over and kissed Chichi full on the lips. 

Bulma was full of emotions: hurt, anger, and immense sadness from the betrayal. After a few seconds though, all she felt was an intense and uncontrollable rage. She floored the gas of her hover car and headed back to Capsule Corps. as soon as possible. When Vegeta walked through the door he found himself eye to eye with Bulma. Her eyes were puffy and her face streaked with tears.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could think to ask.

"Why?… How could you do this to me? I loved you with all of my heart and soul. I gave you everything you wanted even myself. I did everything you wanted. I even stayed with your lousy ass when you refused to marry me. I Built and made sure that your fucking gravity room was running to your liking. I gave you a son for kami's sake! And you repay me by sleeping with my best friend!! How could you do this to me?" Her voice was raspy and she was crying hysterically.

"I'm carrying your child and you have the nerve to screw me over like this……FUCKING ANSWER ME!!!!!!"

"Calm down before you harm my child." Vegeta stated calmly while approaching Bulma. As he went to slightly push her down on the coach he was stopped and completely shocked by a revolver being placed at his temple. 

"Don't touch me. Don't you EVER touch me again."

"What do you think you are going to do with that?" Vegeta asked staring deep into Bulma's eyes.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off." She asked slowly while staring unblinking into Vegeta's eyes. 

"Because you're scared."

"Wrong."

The house was filled with a loud blast as Bulma pulled the trigger. Before the bullet could travel out of the gun and into Vegeta's head he ducked, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Do you want to know why I started having sex with Kakarot's mate? Because you scare me. You started to mean too much to me. You're no longer expendable. I'm weak around you, and I refuse to let a onna make me weak."

"Bullshit, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him as he released her and flew out the door. 

He made it about a good two feet before he was stopped by Goku's fist.

So what do you think? You guys need to give me some ideas because I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO NEXT. Please review and if you have any ideas PLEASE email me.


	3. Goku's Return

A/N: Thanx, everyone who reviewed. I can't believe I got so many! I thought I was going to get like 4. And 3 of them were going to say, "You Suck! Don't ever type again!"  Also, there were 4 people who put me on their fav. list that I would like to thank. Oh yeah, Thank you to everyone that sent in an idea! I tried to use as many as possible while still adding a couple of twists to keep everyone guessing. Well, now that I'm done with my Academy Awards speech on with the story, I hope you enjoy!  

            Vegeta recovered to find himself looking at his worst enemy. The only enemy that could be considered an ally. 

            "What are you doing here Kakarot…" Vegeta started before getting cut off.

            "Don't speak! Listen very carefully. I'm not blind or stupid. I can see everything. Or did you forget that! Just because I'm not _on_ Chikyuusei doesn't mean I don't know what's going…" 

"Well, if you were here to handle…"

Vegeta's sentence was cut short yet again, but this time by Goku's fist as a sharp right hook landed on his jaw.

"I. Said. Don't. Speak."

"Who do you thi…" Before Vegeta could finish wiping the blood from his split lip Goku caught him with a left hook and brought it back hitting him again in one smooth motion.

'Damn, he's quick.' Vegeta thought while recovering from the hit.

"You don't get it do you? You talking is just going to piss me off more!" 

            Vegeta was starting to get tired of all the talking and wanted to get this fight out of the way. So, being his usual impatient self, he initiated the brawl. He achieved this by upper cutting Goku. Goku's head lifted slightly before he returned his glare on his target, a sort of evil grin spreading across his face. The fight had begun.

            Bulma had been watching the fight from inside the house. She knew that she could have stopped Goku from beating the Saiyan no Ouji senseless, but truthfully she didn't care. She stood in the window and watched as the battle drew to an end. 

            "Don't ever touch my wife again." Goku stated coolly before he fired a ki blast. The look of fear on Vegeta's face was evident as the powerful blast smashed him into the ground.

            Goku was starting to form another attack as soon as the first one made contact.

            "Kame Hame Haaa!" Goku yelled as the ball of light shot from his hand. The deadly blast was going straight for it's target before suddenly turning and heading for the stars.

            "You're lucky I'm not as heartless as you Vegeta, because I would kill you" Goku said to the unconscious body lying before him. 

            "Go ahead." Goku looked up to find Bulma standing in the doorway nonchalantly puffing on a cigarette.

            "You don't mean that."

            "Hai. I do."

            "Bulma."

            "No. He doesn't care about me, I don't care about him. Kill him."

            "No." Goku stated firmly, making it very clear he wasn't going to kill the man.

            Bulma shrugged her shoulders, flicked her cigarette outside, and turned around going into the house shaking her head. 

            Goku followed her in the house trying to reason with her.

            "Bulma, I can't do it." Goku said trying to make her understand that no matter how much Vegeta pissed him off he couldn't kill some one who wasn't a threat to Chikyuusei.

            "What are you doing here now? You can see everything that's going on and you still decide to stay gone. You just sit there and watch how much everyone's hurting without you. You see all the trials and tribulations everyone is going through but it still takes Vegeta sleeping with your wife for you to come home!" 

            "Gomen nasai, Bulma please don't be mad at me. You know why I left. The longer I stayed the more trouble I would have brought. You know that better than anyone you've known me since I was a kid." 

            "I know Go-kun," Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she looked at her best, and apparently, only true friend. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Vegeta…. and Chichi…. and everything. I'm just tired of blaming _myself._" Bulma was looking at the ground while tugging on oversized sweatshirt.

            Goku grabbed Bulma pulling her into a hug "It's not your fault. You were doing the best you could. Vegeta, he," Goku paused for a moment before continuing, "anyways, if I catch you with another cigarette I'm gonna hurt you." Goku stated with a mixture of seriousness and his usual playful tone. "I wouldn't want my "niece" to have any problems." 

            Bulma looked at him shocked for a moment. "Why do you always know. First with Trunks, now with thi… it's a girl!" She screamed finally picking up on what he had said.

            Gokus' regular smile had been occupying his face for a while before it faltered then vanished totally as he recalled something.

            "Hey, I'll see you later okay, I have to finish something."

            He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. He nonchalantly stepped over Vegeta's unconscious body before vanishing.

            Bulma knew where he was headed. She just hoped that Chichi was prepared for the "visit" she was about to receive.

 Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. The next chapt. Will be up shortly so keep checking in. I have decided to make this a "reviewers pick the next thing" type of story. I pretty much have the next three chapters written, but if you want something else to happen just tell me and I'll _make_ it happen. 


	4. Sunset

A/N: Hello everyone. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I would like to thank Vegetashoseki. I read the rest of your story and was pretty upset by what I found out about Shigasu. So for anyone who doesn't like swearing please skip this paragraph. After I found out about what happened I was- well, to put it bluntly- pissed the fuck off. The fact that some people are so fucking mean that they would do that to someone is extremely…..indescribable. I would just like to say that what goes around comes around so everyone that flamed Shigasu and Camaro be prepared for something bad to happen to you. You may not believe in karma but I guarantee that something is going to happen. Because, no one can be soo cruel and get away with it. So for all of you who were rude to anyone on ff.net, be prepared for somebody to be rude to you. There is a such thing as _constructive criticism_ which is totally different from being mean. And if anyone has a problem with what I said…..FLAME ME and/or BLOW ME!!! Because I'm a rider and I can take it!!!  Now with all that said- PLEASE ENJOY!!! J

            Chichi was in the living room of her modest home watching television. She was used to being alone at this time of day. Goten and Gohan were both at school and Gohan usually went off to have fun with his friends after school. Her youngest son also spent a lot his time away at Capsule Corps. Or running around with Trunks after he finished his homework.

            She had grown accustomed to occupying herself by completing random household tasks. Including meticulous cleaning and fixing whatever she could whether it was broken or not. 

            She had been looking at whatever was on the screen not really interested in what was being played. She was too busy thinking. She was thinking about Vegeta and how she was hurting Bulma, or better how she would have been hurting her had she known that the person she was constantly coming over to converse about was sleeping with her supposed best friend.

            True, Bulma and Chichi had become close since the death of Goku, but Chichi still didn't have any trouble ruining what could have been a wonderful "marriage". That is if Vegeta ever grew a strong enough back bone to propose.

            'Well, we all have problems don't we.' Chichi had been thinking. 'Vegeta's too chicken to devote himself to Bulma, Bulma's heart broken, and I'm too lonely to be a true friend.' Just as she was finishing that thought there was a knock at the door.

            She cut off the television and walked towards the door. 'What's Vegeta doing back already?'

            "What are you doing back so soon?" She asked while she was opening the door to see what would have been a dream come true standing on the doorstep. "Goku!" She screamed as she threw herself at her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck.

            It took a moment before she realized that the embrace was not returned. Chichi slowly slid down to the ground backing up a few steps to study the dark expression on her husbands face.

            "What's wrong?" Chichi asked as she took a few steps to the side to let Goku enter the house.

            "I was going to ask you something close to that." Goku stated as he stepped into the living room of what used to be his "happy home". How things had changed since he left.

            "Nani? Goku what are you talking about?" Chichi was starting to get nervous.

            Goku turned around to get a good look at his wife. As he looked at her he realized that she wasn't as beautiful as she was before he left. He couldn't tell if it was because of the betrayal or if it was because of anger and hurt clouding his vision.

            "What's wrong with you?!" Gokus' face was frighteningly straight and he had a level of seriousness in his voice that was reserved for when he talked to enemies. Even though you could practically see the anger emitting from every one of his pores, his eyes were still full of sadness.

            "Goku, I don't know what you're…" 

            "What's going on between you and Vegeta?" Goku had become impatient. He was tired of the games yet he was still going to give Chichi a chance to confess.

            Chichis' eyes widened with fear and shock at Gokus' question.

            "What do you mean?" Maybe, just maybe he didn't really know.

            "So you're not going to tell me? I already know, Chichi I checked on you as often as I could. I watched you making sure you were okay; but one day I check on you and guess what I see."

            "Goku it's not what you think. It's…"

            "What do I think?" Goku asked slowly; cutting her off.

            Chichi stopped trying to think up an excuse and dropped her head. 'The jig is up. Might as well confess.' A voice in the back of her head told her as she looked at her feet too ashamed to look Goku in the eyes.

            "Gomen…." Chichis' voice was low. She tried her hardest to keep from crying. "I'm sorry Goku. I just…just…" Suddenly she realized that she had no valid explanation   for what she had done. Of course, she could always say that she had been lonely, and she hadn't gotten over him leaving. But, that wasn't good enough. There was no reason good enough to redeem her of her actions.

            She finally raised her head and looked into her husbands' eyes. Her marriage was finished. She knew this already, it was written all over Gokus' face. She was going to face the result of her actions with her head held high. 

            "I don't have an excuse. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I can only hope that you will still love me after this."

            Goku looked at the love of his life, she had changed so drastically since he had left. He stood there silently. Thoroughly searching his heart before answering.

            "I don't think that I can."

            At his statement Chichi let her tears fall freely. She wasn't ashamed of them anymore. She stood there silently as Goku walked past her, pausing for a quick moment at the front door, before exiting.

            What was that pause for? He could have been reconsidering. There was always the possibility that he had changed his mind, even if for a split second.

            Chichi remained silent as she watched Goku's back. He was moving further and further away from her.

*** 

            Vegeta could feel consciousness and pain starting to swim over him but he could feel something stronger than that. He felt love drifting away. He could feel pain, a deep, intense version of the emotion coming from two distinct directions. Yet the strongest of all was Goku's ki. It was weakening. 

*** 

            Chichi stood in the doorframe watching as her one and only true love walked away from their relationship. She could have said something at any time, but she thought it would be best if she remained silent. Nothing she could say or do would make things the way that they were before.

            Goku walked a couple of feet before vanishing. Chichi turned around and closed the door. As she was going into her room she glanced at the clock on the far wall.

6 p.m

*** 

Vegeta slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Goku was gone now. His ki had totally disappeared; he could no longer be detected. Vegeta knew that he was no match for Goku, he had always known that. Yet part of him still didn't fight to the best of his ability. He deserved to get beaten. Or at least part of his subconscious thought so. Vegeta climbed to his feet, struggling to keep his balance.

He took one last glance at Capsule Corps. One last look at his "home" the one that he destroyed. He too realized that nothing he said would make things better between Bulma and himself. 

With that last thought he took flight, flying off into the sunset.

*** 

Chichi laid on her bed letting her tears soak into her pillow. Lying face down she thought maybe she would accidentally suffocate. 'Why not.' A voice in the back of her head told her. 'Without Goku what do have?' That thought made her think of Gohan and Goten. "I still have part of him. He may never want me again…but…I still have _part_ of him." 

She looked out the window in time to see the last remains of the sun dipping below the mountains.

The sun had set taking with it all she had ever known about love.

Hey ya'll! Well that's chapter 4!!  What you guys think? Oh my Bob, I almost slipped into depression. Okay you guys, I know that reviews aren't everything but they can always boost my morale! I only got 1 review on my last chapter( Thanx Silvertress)! Well, I'm still doing better than I initially thought though so it's All Good……. PLEASE review me!!!! *tear*

     Talk about a mood swing I feel 10000000000000000000000 times better than at the beginning of this story (A/N at the top) Love ya! Peace.


	5. New Beginning

     GOD BLESS AMERICA!!!!

Disclaimer: If this wonderful artwork which we call "Dragon Ball Z" belonged to me I would be the female Bill Gates. 

A/N: Sorry it has taken so excruciatingly long to update I kind of just forgot about the story. Oh and the fact I almost chopped my finger off a while ago wasn't going to speed up the process of updating. : ) 

            The rain was starting to pick up outside. There lay a type of silence over the city as everyone was off the streets. The peaceful splattering of raindrops outside was a major contrast to the uproar inside of Capsule Corps.

            The building had been filled with periodical screams. The spaces between them growing smaller as the time passed. Inside the infirmary on the lower levels of CC Bulma was lying on a table while many mechanical doctors and nurses rushed back and forth.

            Very few humans were inside of the building. None were really needed. Bulma would have had human assistance in delivering her second child but the minuet fact that the baby was going to be born with a tail eliminated everyone but her robots. She also figured if her creations couldn't be trusted by their creator how could anyone else trust them?

            The only people that were going to be present for the joyous occasion was Bulma's parents and Trunks. Bulma had been in labor for the past twelve hours and it was only moments before the newest addition to the Briefs family arrived.

            The last six months of Bulma's pregnancy had been virtually alone. She had received visits periodically from her parents who had moved to a new house near the beach. Also, Krillin, Juhachigou, their daughter Marron, and Yamcha (who till this day acted sort of strange around her) had come by once or twice to see how she was doing and if she needed anything.

            She had even seen some faces that she thought she would never see again. Including Tienshinhan and Chaotzu, but the shocker of all was when she ran into Krillin's old girlfriend Marron whom he had oddly named his daughter after. Bulma had always been somewhat jealous of the girl. Even though they looked like they could have been sisters Marron always had this youthful, vibrant air about her that always attracted endless amounts of men.

            Bulma was jealous seeing her now, still looking young and beautiful while Bulma was manless with a young son and weighing fifty pounds more than usual.

            'Everything is going to change', she had thought then now all that she could think about was getting this _thing_ out of her. 'Of course she would have to be difficult. A trait of her fathers' personality and she's not even born yet. That is a bad sign!'

            Bulma put all of her strength into what she hoped would be her last push. To her pleasure and great relief her baby girl had finally been born.

            She decided to name her Bura maybe even call her Bra for short. Bura Briefs, it went together nicely. She held her daughter while her Okaasan went on about how beautiful "the little darling" was.

            Bulma had to admit even though Vegeta was a good for nothing he could make some pretty children. 'With my help of course.' Bulma finished up the thought with a smile. She had attempted that facial expression quite a bit over the past few months but for once she meant it.

            She wouldn't admit it, but the last trimester had been extremely hard. Being pregnant with a saiyajin baby was far from a walk in the park, but moreover, she was finding it near impossible to stay away from the backstabber that had been cleverly disguised as a friend.

            With Trunks and Goten being such good friends Bulma had to put up with Chichi. For a few weeks she had tried to keep the boys away from each other, but that proved fruitless. She also knew that was a very selfish thing to do to her son. 

            Also, being around Chichi was even worse after their first meeting with the secrets revealed. She wasn't exactly proud of what she did, even though punching Chichi in the face had made her feel better.

            To make things worse Juhachigou had been trying to no end to make Bulma see that Vegeta deserved a second chance. 18 had claimed that Vegeta's reason, to some degree, was understandable.

            "He's so full of pride and arrogance that he let it get in the way of his feelings for you." 18 had stated once.

            Bulma was unforgiving though. She could also name a couple of other things Vegeta was "full of".

            However hard Juhachigou pleaded Vegeta's case, her attempts were futile for as the seconds ticked more violations were getting stamped on his wrap sheet. He had disappeared after Goku gave him his well deserved beating. Still, after all this time he still hadn't shown up. Not even to spend time with his son, who kept asking were his daddy was, let alone attempt to make things better with the mother of his children. 

            Bulma had marked this day, the day her daughter had been born, as the biggest offense of them all. Although she hadn't wanted to see him, the fact that he didn't care enough about his own flesh and blood to even attempt to be there when she was born was the straw that broke the camels back.

            'Why do I care?' Bulma was wondering as she sat in her bed. 'I would have demanded that he leave anyways.' 

            "But that's not the point." Goku appeared in front of her, broad smile intact.

            "Oh Kami! Goku you really need to try coming through a door or something." She laughed. He had scared her near senseless yet she was still ecstatic at seeing him. 

            Goku walked over to the bed placing a kiss on to her cheek. " I guess this is a perk of living in a house the comes with its' own hospital, huh?" He asked teasingly referring to her getting all of the hospital services out of her bedroom.

            "Yeah. I suppose."

            Goku really was a sight for sore eyes. He was the only person who could make her feel happy, totally comfortable, and secure all at once.

            "Where have you been lately? Watching us like a soap opera?" 

            "Iie, I've been keeping myself busy."

            Bulma could see the pain in his eyes. He wasn't over what had happened either. He could kill Vegeta a million times and nothing would change. Vegeta had become his most formidable opponent, because unlike Frieza, Cell, Buu, or anyone else he had ever fought or defeated, no matter how many times Goku 'killed" Vegeta he was still a ever present force.

            Gokus' eyes brightened up again as he spotted the basinet which contained the baby he affectionately claimed as his niece. "Hey pretty." He cooed as he held the tiny baby. "Wow, Bulma, she looks just like those baby pictures of you. She's so kawaii."

            "Thanks." Bulma loved moments like this; when it seemed everything was perfect. Of course they weren't but sometimes you just needed that feeling.

            "How long are you staying this time?" She asked while sliding down in the bed. All of a sudden she felt terribly tired.

            Goku temporarily took his attention away from Bra. "How long do you need me?" He stated with his well known smile gleaming.

            "A while."

            Goku laid the now sleeping baby back in her basinet and sat on the bed next to Bulma. "Well then, I guess you'd better get me a room together." Goku pulled the blankets up and tucked them around Bulma. He gave her another kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.

            The exhausted Bulma fell asleep with a smile on her face.

So will Goku and Bulma get together, or will Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and Chichi set things straight? Tune in to find out on the next episode of……As Chikyuusei Turns! ; ) 

HeHeeHe Hope you guys like what's happening. And as war tears my country and that of Great Britain apart, I hope you the most peace and happiness one can possibly be blessed with, and may all of you be happy and cherish the day. Heck, watch a sunset or something you never know if it will be your last. Love you all, Ja ne! 


	6. Daddy's Home

GOD BLESS AMERICA!!

A/N: Hello everyones! Oh my cot! I was reading my reviews when I read one that said that my comment on war was "not comforting"? I'm so sorry if I offended anyone. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that with the war happening many people were missing and have passed away. I was trying to say life is short so don't take anything or anyone for granted. You don't know when your time or that of anyone else is so even little things are important. I didn't mean that everyone is going to die because of the war. So like I said before admire the beautiful things while you still have the chance. I am. 

Anyways, on with the story.

The bell had just rang signifying the end of the time that would have to be served at the prison entitled Orange Star High School.

Gohan finished copying down his homework and gathered up his belongings. As he walked outside he remembered just how bad the weather had been earlier.

The rain had temporarily stopped and he was hoping that he would get home before it started up again. 'Nothing like getting pelted by rain at two hundred miles per hour.' He mentally quipped. He had started on his way toward his usual "launching pad" away from most of the prying eyes that inhabited the area around his school.

He had told Videl and his other friends that he wouldn't be hanging out with them for a few weeks. He –had- to spend more time with his mother. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong, but one day many months before he had been sure that he had felt his 'tousans ki.

It had vanished and with it his mothers spirit. She seemed to go about everything like a zombie. She also refused to talk about what was bothering her, to Gohan and Gotens' dismay.

As he took flight and started towards his house he felt it again. Gokus' ki. It was coming from West City, where Capsule Corps. was. The last time he paid it no heed and then regretted the fact that he hadn't checked it out. He refused to regret anything this time. He headed off towards Capsule Corps. at top speed.

'Haven't been here in ages.' Gohan thought as he landed in front of the house. 'Strange how you just loose contact with people.' He approached the door and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door was flung open by Goten and Trunks. Bulma saw no reason why the duo shouldn't answer the door, if there had been someone with the gall to try something Goten and Trunks could more that handle it. 

"Oh my goodness, Gohan, there is this really cool guy here. You gotta meet him. He's nice and looks just like me!" Goten exclaimed excitedly while letting Gohan enter the house. "It's kinda strange though." He finished as they were ascending the stairs.

'He's really here!' The anticipation was starting to build inside of Gohan as Goten and Trunks drug him towards the back of the house.

The first sight he caught of Goku was when the boys pushed open one of the many doors lining the hall they had been walking down.

"Daddy?" Gohan's voice seemed small and childish suddenly. It was laced with pleading. 

"Gohan!" Goku grabbed his eldest son in a huge embrace that was returned whole- heartedly. Gohan could feel the tears stinging the back of his eyes. He was still in a stage of shock as the young boys left the room.

The last memory he had of his father was when he was eleven. Goku had given his life trying to save the earth from Cell. Gohan remembered crying and yelling for his "'Tousan" the most. The pain and anger that was left burning in him was what helped him destroy Cell. 

Still, if he could have changed anything to have his father with him over the past few years he would have.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked in a state of shock

"I'm taking care of Bulma."

"Shouldn't you be at home taking care of 'Kaasan and us." Gohan couldn't understand why his father wasn't at home with his ill wife.

"There's some things you don't know and won't understand." Goku placed a comforting hand on his sons' shoulder. He had grown so much, he was almost a grown man.

"Otousan, what's going on?" Gohan asked very somberly.

"Me and your mother are having," Goku paused before continuing. "Problems right now."

"She knows you're here? Why didn't she tell me?" Gohan questioned more to himself than his father.

"Iie. She doesn't, and I don't want you to tell her."

"But Daddy she-" 

"No, Gohan. Like I said there are some things going on that you won't understand."

"Why won't you give me the chance to understand?" Gohan looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"Your mother and I aren't together anymore." All the happiness had been drained from the room and a somber emotion fell into its place.

Gohan took the news pretty well. Well, better than Goku expected. Yet still you could see the look of confusion and pain written clearly upon his face as he sat down on the bed in the corner.

"Naze?" The question was barely audible.

"I don't think I should tell you that. She should." This was one of the few moments when Goku was serious. 

"Why can't you tell me I'm already here."

There was a long pause as Goku pondered if he should tell his son the reason that his mother and himself were not together. "She cheated on me." He decided to tell it like it was instead of sugar coating it. Goku also knew that if he didn't tell Gohan the reason he wouldn't leave the matter alone. 

Gohan stared blankly at his father as the statement soaked in. It was a split second later that he got up and walked out of the room and took flight into the distance. Where he was headed Goku didn't know.

So what did you guys think? Hey I'm thinking of doing a one shot called "The Harem" it is going to be a V/B. If I do it will you read it? Please tell me before I waste precious time I could be using writing this.  

Ja ne! ~_^  


	7. The Fallout

Yay!!!! I'm back finally! For everyone who needs a recap (which a few do including myself) since it has been like seven hundred years since I updated:

            Veggie-kun was being a dick and cheated on Bulma, Goku came home, Vegeta left, Bulma gave birth to Bra, and Gohan found out about his mother and Vegeta's "sessions" together.

Well, now that all that's out of the way….. on with the freakin' show!!!!

Gohan couldn't keep his eye from twitching slightly as he saw his mother in the kitchen. The anger had been growing inside of him the whole while he was flying home. (a/n: this was one looong flight home wasn't it ^_^) 

This anger came to a semi-dangerous climax as he walked through the door and watched his mom wash dishes. 

'Look at her acting like nothing's wrong in her- our lives.' Gohan thought while standing in the doorway. Gohan couldn't stand to watch his mother anymore so he turned on his heels and headed for his room without saying anything to her.

He tossed his backpack into the corner and plopped down on his bed. He was simply seething in anger yet he refused to confront his mother. That would be too disrespectful. 'Wait. Disrespectful. She dishonored our whole family.' With that last thought he got off the bed and headed toward the kitchen.

"Excuse me 'Kasaan," Gohan waited for Chichi to acknowledge him before continuing, "guess who I ran into today."

Chichi played the motherly role and tried to pay attention to what her first born was saying.

Gohan paused again letting some suspense build before continuing. "Otousan." He stood there leaning against the doorjamb watching with amusement as his mother's expression changed to one of shock and fear. "Yeah, it was crazy running into him after all these years. We sat and talked about _everything _that has been going on lately." He had made sure to put emphasis on the word 'everything'.

"Goku's home?" Chichi asked in disbelief. She couldn't help but notice the smug look on her son's face nor could she ignore the fire burning in his eyes.

"So what did he tell you?" Chichi was trying to find out if it was time to go through the motions of breaking down.

"You know what Mom, I think you know exactly what he told me."  Gohan could no longer keep his composer and respect had flown out the window along with the wonderful image he had of his mother. "He told me why he's taking care of Bulma instead of you. He told me why he has been here for the past four months and we didn't know!" Gohan couldn't contain the anger and his voice was steadily rising.

"I think you need to remember who you are talking to." Chichi stated rather calmly.

"Who am I talking to? Because it's not my mother! MY mother wouldn't have been out acting like a whore!" It was that statement that caused Chichi to slap her son. Gohan was taken aback. The slap didn't hurt of course but it was the idea that he had been hit by this woman before him.

Every fiber in him wanted to swing back but that was taking things too far.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you are still the son and I am still the mother." Chichi stated. Her whole body was shaking. To say that she was pissed off was an understatement. It was more like she was at the highest level of pisstivety (^_^)

"As long as I am the head of this house, As long as I reign supreme, and as long as YOU live HERE you will show me the proper amount of respect. Now, I would ADVISE you to go to your RIGHT NOW." Chichi was eerily calm except for the obvious emphasis on the "key words" in her sentence. 

Gohan stood there looking at his mother awhile before shaking his head and heading back in the direction of his bedroom.

In just the time it took him to reach his room he had made up mind. Of course he had seen this situation played out on television millions of times, it still made utter sense that he leave though. She had said that he had to show respect as long as he lived here. The problem was that Gohan wasn't sure if he would ever be able to look at his mother the same way.

He came to the extremely difficult decision that it was time to leave the house he had grown up in. He picked up the phone and called the only person he could think of. The phone rang about three times before Videl answered.

"I need help." That was the only thing Gohan could say. 

"What's wrong?" Videl asked her boyfriend with real concern.

"I need to leave and I don't know where to go."

Sorry so short. I just had the weird feeling that I had to write. I guess my mental hiatus or laziness finally ended and the inner me wanted to start back on this story…….. Whatever! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of chapter, until next time, LUV YA!!

P.s. Thanx Vegetashoseki for your help I'ma start to use it rrrreeeaaallyy soon. ^_^ Also, thanx to all the reviewers I can't explain how excited I get when I get reviews in my mail box. Even the flamers, you guys actually take the time out of your day to correct me on small mistakes in the harshest way possible ^_- . And thanx Jess, just for talkin' to me. I'm so lonely oh so lonely. Okay I'm really leaving now. 'Bye!   


	8. Love or Rebound?

Konnichiwa everyones, I'm getting reviews!! You guys actually like me!! Yay!! *calms down* Well, quite a few reviews wanted it so here it goes.

            Goku sat in one of the chairs that encircled the Briefs family kitchen table. Bulma was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Goku woke up, and was still handling that task. Goku couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Bulma cooking. It was very obvious that raising a family had helped her culinary skills. Before Trunks' was born she could burn soup.

            Bulma noticed Goku while walking by and greeted him.

            "Well, good morning to you. How was your sleep?" She asked while going to check on Bra.

            "It was fine. What's for breakfast?" He asked following her with his eyes. His eyes lowered until they found their target. A target that Goku had been watching a while before snapping back to reality. He had found himself rather attracted to Bulma over the past month or so. He hated it to say the least. 

            'This is Bulma, not just anybody, but Bulma!' Goku mentally yelled at himself but ended up resting his eyes on her behind again.  

            "Pancakes, eggs, ham, and orange juice." Bulma stated while feeding Bra from her bottle.

            "What?" Goku looked and sounded absolutely confused.

            "That's what's for breakfast."

            "Oh." Goku mumbled while chastising himself for zoning out again. "I think I need to go out for awhile okay. I'll be back before the foods done." He said while walking toward the front door.

            "Well, alright, but breakfast will be finished in about ten minutes." Bulma informed Goku as he exited the house. 

As soon as he was out of the house he felt a little better. Inhaling deep breathes of the fresh air calmed him down a bit. 'Why am I even excited? It's Bulma for Dende's sake! This is your best friend your thinking about.' Goku flew a couple more yards before landing and sitting in the grass. He looked at his surroundings it seemed like the grass went on forever. He had found a nice little clearing in some nearby woods and used it as a place to clear his head.

            'Why are you beating yourself up about this? It's not like you have anybody to hold you two back.' A voice stated in the back of Goku's head. 'And you know she needs somebody right now the same as you.' The voice finished.

            'No.' Goku answered the voice. 'She's my friend and can be nothing more.' With that last thought he started his flight back to Capsule Corps.

            Bulma was just starting to place a plate of food in front of Goku's chair when he walked in. 

            "Just in time. Well, I doubt you would ever miss a chance to eat." Bulma laughed as Goku sat in his chair.

            "It looks good Bulma. I'm proud of you. You know I'll eat almost anything but your cooking used to really be awful." Goku said before digging into his plate. His comment earned him a playful smack in the back of the head.

            "If you want lunch I suggest you keep your remarks to yourself." Bulma joked.

            The house was enjoyably quiet since Trunks had already gone off to school and the two adults were milking it for all it was worth. After breakfast they sat in the living room watching the television, alternating taking care of Bra.

            Goku really didn't mind watching Bra. He rather enjoyed it actually. 

            "I think I want to have a daughter." Goku said aloud to his astonishment as well as Bulma's. 

            "With who?" Bulma asked with confusion painfully obvious on her face and in her voice.

            'You.' Goku thought. 'Stop it.' He looked at her a while before he came up with an answer. "Nobody. I was just thinking out loud." He continued staring into the adorable face of the baby in his arms. He had to admit she was a well-behaved baby. She was quiet, which is always a good thing, and she slept a lot. What more could you ask for? 

"Too bad Gohan wasn't this quiet." Goku stated. There was a long pause after he said that.

"When are you going to go visit your kids?" Bulma asked. Goku's face visibly darkened.

"I don't know." He answered. He stood up and headed over to the crib in the corner. "I don't think I can yet. I don't think I'm ready to face her." He gently placed Bra down and walked back to the couch. 

"Well, are you going to let Chichi get in the way of you getting to know your kids? I mean, you haven't really spent time with Gohan since he was, what, nine and you don't even know Goten. They deserve to have their father."

Goku let this sink in. He really did want to spend time with his kids. He had missed Gohan so much and it was true that he didn't know Goten. He'd seen him only once and the boy was six years old. "Your right." Goku said with his head hanging low.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked while raising his head to look at Bulma.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" 

"Do you think Chichi's reason was justified? I mean what she did was wrong but she had a point huh? I wasn't being a husband or a father. I could have come back yet I said no. Doesn't that give her the right to move on?" 

"I honestly don't know. You gave your life to keep us all safe and she was out acting like a…" Bulma let her sentence trail off. She paused in contemplation before continuing. "Yet on the other hand you were dead, so, I suppose- Goku, I don't know. Maybe you should ask her that." 

As Goku looked at Bulma he couldn't help but notice that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He got up from his seat and walked over to her taking a seat on the couch she occupied. Bulma watched in confusion but cast aside her friends' odd behavior.

"Well let me ask you something. Was Vegeta's reason justifi-" 

"I think I love you." Goku stated interrupting Bulma's sentence. He hadn't the slightest idea why he had said it yet he couldn't help himself. 

Bulma sat there looking at Goku with a weird expression on her face before answering him. "Well, I'm a little upset that you have to think about it, but I love you too. You're my best friend."

"No, I think I'm in love with you." Goku corrected. He didn't see any reason in turning back after he voiced his feelings the first time. Even if she hadn't understood the real meaning. 

Bulma didn't know what to say. She had caught herself checking her friend out over the past few weeks. Like when he would come in from exercising or when she walked in on him after getting out of the shower wearing just a towel and water glistening all over his body. (That image still brought a smile to her face.) 

Even though she had caught herself fantasizing about Goku she wasn't sure if she was "in love with him" or if she was just having a "rebound moment" after leaving Vegeta.

All of her thoughts were wiped away though when Goku leaned over and kissed her.

To quote another ff.net writer, "I believe that was a cliffhanger" ^_~   

What will happen? Will Bulma be upset at Goku for kissing her? And where is Vegeta? These answers and more in the next episode of Betrayal: Friends and Lovers!!!! 

Okay now that I'm done with the commercial… could you guy **_PLEASE_** read my one shot Understanding Pain. It is a sad B/V fic.


	9. Get Naked

Well, You all are probably waiting to see what's gonna happen so let me drag this intro out for forever and thirty-four seconds. Just kidding.  
  
Bulma had been contemplating whether or not she had 'feelings' for Goku but her thoughts were cut short when his lips met hers. To say that she was caught off guard would be the understatement of the century.  
  
She was shocked yet she had to admit that she liked it. She did the only thing someone in her predicament could do. Reciprocate.  
  
Goku was happy that Bulma hadn't pushed him away and was even happier when she returned his kiss. He took this a sign that it was all right to try to slide his tongue in her mouth and she welcomed it.  
  
He slowly pulled away to get a good look at her reaction. As soon as Goku pulled away Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips back to hers.  
  
'That's a good sign.' Was one of the many thoughts circling Goku's mind while his body temperature seemed to rise with each passing second.  
  
Bulma slowly rubbed Goku's back while he ran his fingers through her hair. He mentally noted that he liked the new longer length. They had fallen back on the couch and Goku had to admit that he rather enjoyed lying on top of Bulma. They broke the kiss again but this time Bulma slid off the couch and away from Goku.  
  
She headed toward the stairs and turned around motioning for him to follow. Goku followed her all the way up to the second floor and into his bedroom.  
  
As soon as Goku entered the room Bulma closed the door and pinned him against it. He was surprised that the tiny human he had grown up with could be so feisty. He leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips while she tugged on the bottom off his shirt un-tucking it from inside his pants. He pulled his shirt over his head uncovering his muscular chest and washboard stomach.  
  
Before he could start removing any of Bulma's clothes she walked away from him and over toward the nightstand where she flipped the baby monitor to the 'one way' feature (her own invention) so they could hear Bra but no noise would interrupt her sleeping.  
  
Bulma turned to face Goku with a smirk on her face. He couldn't help but crack a broad smile, only in his dreams had he been able to be with Bulma, now his fantasies were coming true. She kept her eyes on him while taking off her shirt. He closed the space in between them and slid his hands down her sides letting them stop on her belt. He undid the buckle while strategically placing kisses on her body.  
  
She unbuttoned his pants while sliding out of hers and spun him around so he was in front of the bed. After Goku removed his pants she pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him and straddled him.  
  
Playtime was over now it was time to get down to serious business. 


	10. Vegeta?

            Hey, here's the next chap.!! Oh, if you all haven't seen it yet you **_have_** to see the new Mya video!! She worked it! 

            It was becoming a hot Spring day and Bulma was making lunch for the two men in her life. Her son and her best friend slash new boyfriend. Even though Bulma and Goku had been together for almost a month they made sure that Trunks didn't know. Bulma wanted to explain to him that she was no longer with his father, yet every time she got the chance she would chicken out.

            Since it was a Saturday Bulma and Goku kept their shows of affection to a minimal making sure that Trunks was nowhere to be seen.  Even with all the precautions, they were almost caught while kissing in the kitchen when Trunks came down to say that he was going out to play with Goten. 

            "When are you going to tell him?" Goku asked nodding toward the door that Trunks had just run out of. 

"I don't know. Every time I try I freeze up. I mean he knows that you're Goten's dad and I don't know that just sounds kind weird you know." Bulma answered while piling food on a plate for Goku. 

"You'd think that he would be happy to become Goten's brother." Bulma turned around to get a good look at the usually goofy Goku. His brother? She had never thought of it like that. True she loved Goku but she never thought of them being married or anything like that.

When Goku saw her expression he smiled his usual smile. "What are you talking about?" Bulma asked. 

Goku, who was leaning up against the kitchen the wall, scratched the back of his head with his smile still beaming. "You didn't think that I would get you pregnant and not marry you did you." 

'What!' A voice in the back of Bulma head screamed. 'Well, sometimes I forget how different Vegeta and Goku are. Goku is a honorable man.' It was then that it hit Bulma that she had never been married and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to marry Goku. 'I love him right? So why do I have to even think about marrying him? There shouldn't be any doubt.' She eyed Goku really quick to see if he was planning on proposing. When he didn't seem to be moving she mentally let out a deep breathe of relief. 

She really had no idea if she wanted to spend 'the rest of her life' with him. Things had happened so fast between them. To be honest she regretted the fact that she had sex with him just because he voiced his opinion. Unbeknownst to her Goku felt the same way.

He was in love with her, no doubt about it, yet he still wished that they hadn't acted on impulse like they had. If they had sat down and talked about the way they felt instead of jumping in the bed together things would probably be better between them. Like, for instance, Bulma wouldn't be carrying his child and there wouldn't be so much pressure on them. There were still so many things Goku had to straighten out in his own life. He still wanted to make things better between Gohan and himself and he wanted to start spending time with Goten before the new baby was born. 

"I'll be right back okay I have to go to the store and get some prenatal vitamins." Bulma said as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. 

Goku stepped away from the wall planning on walking Bulma to her car. When she pulled the door open the last person she expected to see was standing on the doorstep. 

Vegeta's eyes moved from Bulma to Goku and back again. He had finally put his pride to the side long enough to decide to come home and get his life back in order. He realized that he had hurt the only woman he had ever loved and had broken two homes in the process. 

Bulma took a couple of steps backwards at the sight of her ex standing on her doorstep. She hadn't seen him in nine months and now he decided to show up. She could feel all of the anger she held for him rise until it felt like she would burst. She felt Goku wrap an arm around her waist and looked up at his face to see a serious expression plastered on it. Bulma knew first hand that the only time Goku became serious was when facing an opponent. 

Vegeta looked at the arm Goku wrapped possessively around Bulma's waist and his eyes darkened. This low class disgrace was touching Vegeta's 'property' and he could barely suppress the urge to rip Goku's head off. Who did he think he was to touch something that belonged to the prince so affectionately? 

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" Bulma asked anger tingeing her voice.  Vegeta seemed to have been doing pretty fine. He had new clothes and didn't appear to be suffering from malnutrition like Bulma had hoped. The whole time he was gone she prayed that he was suffering. 

It was then that Vegeta felt a presence nearby that he didn't know. 'It's probably the child Bulma was carrying when I left.' He thought, yet something wasn't right. He could feel two signature ki's in one form. One of them belonged to Bulma and the other… 

Vegeta growled as he realized just what was going on. He took two menacing steps toward Goku before being stopped. Goku removed his hand from around Bulma's waist and walked outside. It was obvious that Vegeta found out about Bulma and Goku's child and if he felt the need to fight Goku was more than prepared for battle.

Vegeta was about to initiate the brawl when Bulma stepped in-between the two men. She wouldn't allow this fight to happen. Vegeta had already lost by cheating on her then tucking tail and running.

"Move." Vegeta commanded while staring past her into the face of his 'enemy'. 

"Move or I'll move you." Vegeta stated now looking directly into Bulma's eyes.

"No. You are not going to fight. Now if you want to _talk_ then we can go inside and do that. You are not fighting Goku at all because he has nothing to do with me and you." 

With that Bulma turned around to look at Goku. He was tense with anger toward his opponent and Bulma knew that if Goku stayed things would inevitably escalade into a fight.

"Goku can you leave us alone for awhile? I just want to get a few things straight with Vegeta." She said in a soft voice that she hoped would calm her lover down a bit. Goku's eyes went from Vegeta to Bulma. He didn't want to leave her alone with Vegeta. He didn't trust the man. And deep down he was afraid that maybe just maybe Vegeta could talk his way back into Bulma's heart. Goku had just gotten her and he didn't want to lose her already. 

Even though he didn't want to go he had to respect Bulma's wishes. Besides this gave him the opportunity to go and talk to his children. Goku walked past Vegeta without taking his eyes off of him. When he was a few paces away he took flight and headed toward the house he hadn't seen in a very long while.  

When Goku could no longer be seen Bulma turned around and went in the house Vegeta following close behind.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked getting straight to the point.

"You are carrying Kakorott's brat?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. 

"Yes. I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Vegeta was silent for a while. He didn't know exactly how to answer. He was there to try to get his mate back but he couldn't say that. His pride wouldn't let him tell her about how he felt or that he had been in another 'serious relationship' as humans called it. He couldn't say that he had thought about her every moment that he was with this other woman.

"I'm waiting." Bulma asked rowing impatient. Bra started crying in the other room and she went to check on the baby. 

"That's she my daughter?" Vegeta asked standing in the doorframe of the room Bulma had just walked into.

"Why Vegeta? You haven't been here to help me take care of her so why does it matter? You know what, no she isn't your daughter. She's Goku's daughter. He is the man that helps me take care of her. You were just a sperm donor." Bulma snapped letting out all of her frustration.

Bulma's outburst had really cut deep even though Vegeta didn't let it show. He took a couple of steps toward Bulma and the baby before she put out her arm stopping him.

"Don't come near me Vegeta. You just stay over there." 

"I want to see my child." Vegeta stated while continuing on his way across the room.

"Vegeta, I said you could come in so we could get this little conversation out of the way and you could go back where ever the hell you came from. I don't recall saying you could come and try to 'bond' or what ever you're planning on doing, with my baby."

"She's my child as well and if I want to see her I will!" Vegeta was starting to get upset now. Who in the hell did she think she was denying him the right to see a child that he helped to conceive?

Bulma felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. Through gritted teeth she told Vegeta to leave. She placed Bra back in her crib and headed in Vegeta's direction. 

"Leave now. I don't feel like talking to. I don't even feel like looking at you right now. I don't know nor do I care what you want so please just go."   

Vegeta stood stock still as Bulma walked right up to him and got in his face. Vegeta stood with a stern expression as she glared daggers at him. In one quick motion he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. 

Hhaaahhaaaahaha. Did you like? Thanx to everyone who reviewed this and my other stories. Now back to the shameless advertisements… Please read and review my other stories if you haven't already. They are The Harem, Stellar, and Understanding Pain. 


	11. The Showdown

                Sorry… again, for the extra long time to update. I just didn't know what to do w/ this story. Well, I'm back from my "Betrayal hiatus" and here is the new chapter. Since this is the showdown I had to play "Clint Eastwood" By Gorillaz while typing. Hehehe.

Bulma pulled away from the kiss with her cheeks burning. Was it from anger at Vegeta for being so audacious as to kiss her or because her knees were weak? She had to admit that she felt something during that kiss, maybe it was a flicker of the way she once felt for him.

No. There was no way that she was going to let him back in her life. Not after what he did. She was with Goku now. She loved Goku… right? 

'Yes, I love Goku." Bulma reassured herself. She cleared her throat before beginning to talk again. "I said go." 

Vegeta's face was blank. He couldn't believe that she was still kicking him out. What the hell was wrong with her? Couldn't she see that he was here to get his family back? 

Vegeta stood stock still for a moment wondering what was going on in Bulma's head.

Just then he got an odd feeling. A tingling. It was the bond that they shared; even though they were separated they still shared the bond. All of a sudden Vegeta's mind was full of phantasmagoric images, words to be exact. Bulma's thoughts were now racing through Vegeta's head.

A smile spread across Vegeta's face. Bulma must have really felt _something_ because her thoughts were being sent to Vegeta accidentally. Vegeta concentrated on catching a single train of thought. The smile quickly fell from his face. 

'I hate him! I love Goku now!' Just happened to be the thought that Vegeta caught. Could it be true that Bulma really didn't want him anymore? Could it be true that she really did feel the human emotion, called love, for that low class idiot? Vegeta's face was emotionless again. He couldn't believe what was happening. 

'I do love Goku… right? Damnit Bulma! Stop questioning it!' This last thought slammed into Vegeta's head with huge force. Wait… maybe she didn't feel for Goku. Maybe Vegeta did stand a chance. 

"Why the hell are you still here? Let go of me!" Bulma screeched. Anger was rising in her again yet this time it wasn't only toward Vegeta, she was livid at the fact that she still wasn't sure whether she was in love with Goku. She wriggled free of Vegeta's hold and glared daggers at him. 

"Why am I here? Because you still have feelings for me." Vegeta stated slowly capitalizing on Bulma's uncertainty. 

Bulma froze. What the hell did he mean by that? Surely… 'Oh fuck!' Bulma thought as the realization of what had just happened hit her. 

The smirk reappeared on Vegeta's face larger than ever. The onna had finally figured out that he was able to know what she was thinking. 

Bulma saw the sickening expression on Vegeta's face and couldn't hold back anymore. Before she knew what she was doing she had slapped Vegeta with all the strength she could muster. 

***

Goku stood outside of the house he once shared with his wife and young son. Surely this place that held so many wonderful memories couldn't be the place that he despised so greatly. 

He lifted his hand prepared to knock when the door was flung open and a younger version of himself hurtled into his abdomen. 

"Tousan!" Goten yelled while hugging Goku around the waist. "What are you doing here? You never come over here." Goten said while still squeezing his father with all of his might. Of course Goku had spent a little bit of time with Goten since his return but after Chichi found out that he was staying with Bulma she barely allowed Goten over at all. 

"Well, I came over to see you and your brother." Goku stated with his broad smile in place. He bent down and lifted Goten into his arms. "So where is Gohan?" Ghoku asked.

"He's in his room doing homework. I swear he's so boring. All he does is study and hang out with his _girlfriend_." Goku chuckled at what his son had just said. It was obvious that Goten hadn't found out just how wonderful women were. 

Goku felt someone standing in the doorway and looked up to find Chichi leaning against the doorframe. "Long time no see." She stated coolly.

"Hi Chichi." Goku stated. He didn't want a confrontation so he was going to try his best to be civil. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out traipsing around town with Bulma?" 

"Don't be bitter." Goku was already sick of her and they hadn't even been around each other for two minutes. 

"Bitter? Bitter? I can't beli-"

"Chichi, I came to see my kids not to argue with you." Goku stated cutting her off.

"What if I don't want you around my children?" Chichi asked a cold flicker in her eyes. It was at that moment that Goten decided to cut in.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" He asked from where he was standing behind Goku.

"Goten where's Trunks? You two should go and play." Goku said while lightly pushing Goten toward the house.

When he was well out of sight Goku began speaking again. "What do you mean by that?" He asked an expression of half suppressed anger on his face.

"Exactly what I said. What if I don't want you around my children." 

"Look Chichi, I don't know what your problem is but-"

"You don't know what my problem is?!" Chichi yelled. "Maybe it's the fact that you come back and you don't have time to see Gohan and Goten. You come back after all these years and the first place you run is to _Bulma_!!! I'm not stupid. I know what's going on between you two." 

"What's going on between us? I _know_ you're not upset because I'm with Bulma now. You're the one who started all this. Nobody told you to start sleeping with Vegeta." Goku stated calmly. 

"You. Weren't. Here." Chichi stated while stepping toward Goku. "You can't be mad at that. Maybe Bulma could, but nobody told Vegeta to come to _me_. What did you expect me to do? Huh? Sit around and wait for you to come home? No one knew when that would be. You probably wouldn't be here now if I hadn't had sex with Vegeta, would you?" 

Goku had to think about that last statement for a moment. Would he be here if she hadn't cheated on him? 

       Hehehehehe. Well, I let this sink in and I promise you will get another chap real soon so don't despair.  ^_^ Oh and sorry for the ridiculously shortness of this chapter.

        Ps sorry for any mistakes I don't feel like spell checking. ^_^ 

      *strolls off into the sunset humming the clint eastwood music*


End file.
